Lightwood-Bane History
by LeightonHawk
Summary: Venez découvrir l'adorable famille Lightwood-Bane composé de Magnus, Alec, Max et Rafael
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ et bienvenue sur...hum comment appeler cela ? recueille d'histoire sur le charmante famille Lightwood-Bane, Magnus, Alec, Max et Rafael~

Voici la première histoire, sur le prompts Max dit son premier mot, c'est court (toute les histoire seront assez courte plus des grand drabbles que des one shot)

Bonne Lecture ! (et n'hésiter pas a me proposé des prompts ou idée pour cette adorable famille~

* * *

Magnus se rendit à l'institut, rejoignant Alec pour le repas, il était un peu en avance, mais avec Max on ne savait pas si un incident aller arriver, chose qu'il c'était passé, le petit démoniste avait réussi a ouvert son biberon et à tout verser sur lui, Magnus avait donc dû le changer. Il entra dans l'institut par portails dans le bureau d'Alec, mais ce dernier ne s'y trouvé va pas, il se rendit donc à la salle d'entraînement, il y trouve Alec, se battant avec Jace, sur le côté était installé toutes les filles, Isabelle, Clary, Lydia et Maryse étaient aussi présentes, Magnus les rejoignit avec Max qui tendit les bras vers sa grand-mère qui le prix avec joie.

Alors que Magnus parler avec Isabelle d'un quelconque vêtement à la mode, Maryse l'appela, il se retourna vers elle et elle lui montra Max, le petit garçon avait les yeux fixés sur Alec et Jace, la bouche entrouverte comme fascinée, tout le monde regarda le petit bleuet attendrir, ce dernier se redressa et surpris tout le monde quand il cria un daddy sonore, Alec venait d'être retourné par Jace atterrissant au sol, et ne semblez pas avoir entendu son fils.

-C'est...son premier mot, bredouilla Magnus surpris.

Les filles félicitèrent le bambin, et Alec et Jace arrivèrent à ce moment là.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Jace en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda a son tour Alec.

-Tout va bien, mais Max a quelque chose a te dire, dit Magnus.

Alec regarda Magnus confus et tourna la tête vers Max toujours assis sur les genoux de Maryse, Max fixa Alec quelques secondes avant de crier une nouvelle fois un Daddy tout aussi sonore que le premier.

-Il...il a dit daddy, balbutia Alec.  
-Et il la dit tout à l'heure aussi quand Jace t'a mis au sol, dit Clary amusé.

Alec prit Max dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin en lui embrassa la joue, le petit démoniste éclata de rire joyeusement. Magnus se leva attendri et viens étreindre Alec et Max les embrassant tous les deux.

* * *

Alors comment c'était? mignon ? adorable ? court ? dites moi tout !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ me revoilà ~ avec un nouveau prompt sur Max, c'est premier pas ~ encore quelque chose de court comme je l'ai dit je pense pas que je ferais de très longue histoire sur ce pack, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Magnus était arrivé chez lui à peine vingt minutes avant que la famille d'Alec ne vienne, Isabelle avait bien sur décidé de visiter son neveu préféré (et le seul pour le moment) et bien entendu elle avait amené avec elle, l'ancien mundanes, Sheldon ou Sammy, Clary, et bien sûr le parabatai de son petit ami, qui lui avait juste lever les yeux aux ciels devant l'instruisons.

Max était assis sur le tapis du salon regardant Isabelle allumé les lumières d'un de ses jouets, Clary et Simon parler de tout et rien sur l'un des canapés, et le duo de Parabatai raconter un de leurs ancienne mission à Magnus.

Max se mit à mettre des quatre pattes pour attraper un de ses jouets et le tendre à Isabelle.

-Bientôt il sera sur ses deux pieds, dit Clary.  
-Il commence à tenir debout, lui dit Alec en souriant.

Comme si Max avait entendu son père, il s'assit et à l'aide de ses mains et du bras d'Isabelle, arriva à se mettre debout, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'être stable sur ses jambes, tout le monde le regarda et Simon avait déjà sorti son téléphone le filmant. Max avait un grand sourire et gazouillait joyeusement, il regarda devant lui et s'élança, il fit 1 pas, 2 pas, 3 pas, en exécutant le 4e il tomba sur les fesses, tout le monde attendit une réaction, et Max éclata de rire avant de taper des mains content. Simon coupa la vidéo alors que Magnus attrapa le petit démoniste que tout le monde félicita pour ses premiers pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut~ voilà on n'est samedi et je ne poste que maintenant~ et cela et tout à fait normal, j'ai repris le boulot et je ne suis en repos que le lundi et mardi (si cela ne change pas) donc rentra tard je n'ai pas envie de corriger mes écrits (déjà que je corrige comme de la merde) alors du coup excuser moi pour le postage tardif.

Donc je posterais maintenant le lundi ou Mardi, il n'y aura pas d'one shots la semaine prochaine car je déménage du coup le temps que j'ai internet~ vous allez devoir patienter~

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était la première fois que Magnus se retrouver seule avec Max, habituellement Alec le prenez avec lui à l'institut, mais aujourd'hui personnes ne pouvaient le garder et Magnus n'avait eu qu'un client dans la mâtiné.

Alors le voilà en compagnie de Max, qui gazouillé joyeusement dans son parc, Magnus lisait un livre de sort quand le bambin se mit à pleurer. Il posa son livre et alla prendre Max dans son parc, à peine l'eut-il dans les bras qu'il su ce qu'avait le petit garçon, sa couche était pleine.

Il partit dans la salle de bain, posa Max sur la table à langer, et sortie de quoi changer le petit bleuet. Il dégrafa le pyjama puis le body de Max, arriver à la couche il grimaça, il défit les scratche avec lenteur, il mit un moment avant de retirer la couche, habituellement Alec s'occuper de cela.

Une fois fait il prit des lingettes et nettoya les fesses de son fils, sauf que ce dernier au contact de la froideur de la lingette fit pipi, et le jet se dirigea sur la chemise de Magnus, qui ne put réagir, celui-ci pesta avant de vite le nettoyer et lui mettre une nouvelle couche, et lui remit son body et son pyjama.

Il repartit au salon avec Max et le remit dans son parc au moment où la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit, Alec entra au salon et viens saluer le petit démoniste avant de se tourner vers le sorcier et vit sa chemise.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Alec.  
-Il m'a pissé dessus, dit Magnus en grimaçant.

Alec explosa de rire.

-Alexander ce n'est pas drôle, se reforgea Magnus.

Mais Alec était si mort de rire, qu'il ne réussit pas à se calmer, et Magnus partie se changer en marmonnant.

* * *

Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé cette one shot~


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy, Non je ne suis pas morte, j'ai déménager et le temps de mettre tout en place je n'ai pas écris, ni poster, mais voici a nouveau un drabble sur la famille Lightwood-Bane, bonne lectures et n'hésité pas a commenté.

* * *

Il faisait froid dehors, la nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps, un couple dormaient enlacé, quand un cri de nouveau né les réveilla. Le couple, qui était composé de deux hommes bougèrent, l'un d'eux se leva et enfila un peignoir posé sur un chaise de la pièce, puis se rendis dans la pièce en face. Il entra dans la pièce, et s'avança jusqu'au berceau, a l'intérieur se trouver un nouveau né, a la peau bleu, l'homme pris doucement l'enfant et le berça pour calmer ses pleurs, il lui remis sa tétine et lui chanta une berceuse dans une langue étrangère. Le nourrisson se rendormis quelque minute après, et l'homme le reposa délicatement dans le berceau en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveillé. Il se tourna pour rejoindre l'entrer de la pièce et fut surpris de voir son compagnons, ce derniers était posé contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regarder, il se redressa et s'approcha de l'autre qui le regarder, puis le pris dans ses bras.

-Tu travaille demain Magnus , murmura l'autre homme en se blottissant un peu plus dans l'étreins.

-Ta chaleur me manquer, je ne pouvais pas me rendormir, et tu était si adorable avec Max, Alexander~ chantonnant Magnus.

Il eu un petit bruit sonore, ils se tournèrent vers le berceau, Max avait relâcher sa tétine et téter dans le vide, Magnus relâcha Alec et viens remettre la tétine dans la bouche du nouveau né.

-Il es si adorable, chuchota Magnus en caressant doucement la joue du bébé.

Il se tourna vers Alec et vit que se dernier l'observer.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'aime, dit tendrement Alec.

-Je t'aime aussi Alexander, répondit Magnus en souriant.

Alec viens doucement l'embrasser, puis ils quittèrent quelque minutes après la chambre de Max regagnant la leur, ils se couchèrent et s'enlacèrent de nouveau, le sommeil ne tarda pas a les regagner.

* * *

Alors comment c'était ? on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau drabble.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, je compter poster plus tôt mais fanfiction ne me laisser pas poster owo. du coup voici un nouveau drable !

* * *

Cela faisait quelque jours que Alec était inquiet, Magnus était partie à Los Angeles aider son amie Tessa pour il ne sais plus quoi, et il avait laisser Alec avec leur fils Max tout juste âgé de 6 mois. Alec aimait son petit bleuet plus que tout, il avait enchanté la vie d'Alec et Magnus et les avait rapproché encore plus qu'avant.

Mais depuis 2 jours le petit démoniste dormais mal, il avait les joues rouge est avait même eu de la fièvre, Alec ne savait pas quoi faire, et il avait appeler sa mère en urgence, cette dernière venait juste d'arriver et examina rapidement Max.

-Il fait ses dents Alec, tu ne te rappelle pas quand ton frère les faisaient, c'était assez semblable si on oublie les crises de larmes, dit Maryse en caressant doucement les joues rebondis du petit Max.

-Je...je ne m'en souvient pas vraiment...qu'es ce que je doit faire ? Demanda Alec.

-Donne lui du doliprane pour sa fièvre et va à la pharmacie acheter du dole-dent et un anneau à dentition, tu le met au frigo et quand il est frais et un peu dur donne le lui, le fait de mâchouillé le soulage un peu , lui expliqua sa mère.

Alec acquise, il était plus rassurer maintenant qu'il savait comment aider son fils a aller mieux.

-Si tu as une autres question n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Lui dit doucement sa mère.

-Oui merci maman.

Maryse sourit et fit un rapide câlin à son fils aîné posa un baiser sur le front de son petit fils et partie. Alec posa son regard sur Max qui c'était assoupis, il appela rapidement sa sœur pour lui demander de faire quelque achat pour lui enfin pour Max, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, et lui ramena le tout moins d'une heure plus tard. Le soir venue, Alec resta éveillé assez longtemps pour êtres sur que Max allez bien, il avait encore les joue rouge mais il avait mangé correctement, et avait mâchouillé avec joie l'anneau de dentition, avant de s'endormir après un bain bien mérité, Alec se laissa tomber dans le sommeil quand il fut sur que le petit bleuet ne se réveillerais pas.

* * *

Alors ? j'ai moi même vécu le passage des dents et fiou, tu as vite que sa finis, pour le bébé et pour toi.


End file.
